


Deviation from the Plan

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Drabble, Jack Harkness Being Jack Harkness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Things don't seem to be going quite as Mrs Bennet hoped…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Deviation from the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.dreamwidth.org/341660.html) on 19 January 2019

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

And Mrs Bennet, upon seeing her two eldest daughters returning from their walk looking distinctly flustered – Jane was beetroot, Lizzy wide-eyed – decided that progress must have been made towards her goal.

"Aha! You saw Captain Harkness!" she remarked smugly.

"Was he as handsome as ever?" Lydia wanted to know.

"I think he flirted with Jane!" Kitty giggled.

"Again," said Mary censoriously.

Elizabeth laughed rather blankly. "He didn't even see us! He was too busy kissing Mr Darcy!"


End file.
